There have been great advances in in-vivo imaging techniques, which allow neuroscientists to visualize molecular, cellular and system physiology and functions. To fully utilize neuroimaging techniques, it is important to understand underlying principles, data detection, and data modeling and visualization. Furthermore, each technique has its' own strengths and limitations. In order to train students the synergy of multiple complementary neuroimaging modalities, we propose to continue the Multimodal Neuroimaging Training Program (MNTP) jointly run by both the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University, which consists of the pre-doctoral graduate program and a short-term 6-week Summer Workshop. The MNTP graduate program within the existing Center for Neural Basis of Cognition Graduate Program has the following specific aims; 1) Students for all participating disciplines receive basic neuroscience training for integrative neuroimaging research. 2) Students understand underlying principles, modeling, and applications of MRI, diffusion tensor imaging, functional MRI, positron emission tomography, magnetoencephalography, electroencephalography, functional near-infrared spectroscopy, and optical imaging. 3) Students integrate multiple methods and carry out multimodal neuroimaging projects. In addition to the pre-doctoral T90/R90 program, a short-term MNTP Summer Workshop is proposed to continue offering the six-week program for teaching the synergy of multi-modal neuroimaging to targeted students and investigators who have experience in one imaging modality and want to expand their training to other modalities. The Summer program will consist of basic lectures, hands-on team projects, integration of imaging projects, and multimodal symposium, emphasizing the methodologies of multiple imaging modalities. During the last funding period, this unique Summer program has been well-developed. Our Summer program enables trainees to utilize synergetic, complementary imaging modalities for investigating neuroscience questions. The short-term program has the following specific aims: 1) To ensure that all participating trainees learn the underlying principles, potentials, and limitations of several technologies. 2) To ensure trainees learn how to design paradigms, collect and process neuroimaging data, and to interpret their results. 3) To ensure trainees integrate multiple methods synergistically and carry out multi-modal neuroimaging projects in their home institutes. Our proposed program will train researchers for adequate handling of the increasing complexity of combining multimodal neuroimaging data with the knowledge of various data acquisition and processing approaches, and appropriate interpretations. This will speed up the synergistic application of multiple imaging modalities to basic and clinical neuroscience research in animals and humans.